


The End for Percabeth

by Pegasusbookworm (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Non-Canonical, Originally on FanFiction.net, i wrote this in june of 2014 so it's outdated, just put on here for reference, only thing hanged is grammar, there's a whole lot of bad writing, uh hope you guys like it? if you don't that's completely understandable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pegasusbookworm
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are at the beach, and just when Percy's going to say something, our least favorite love goddess arrives with a quest. What will they say? One-Shot. Extreme Percabeth shipping. (See tags)





	The End for Percabeth

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was written three years and two months ago, and I just wanted to get this on here so I can have all fics in the same place. I kinda hate this, but hey, I kinda guessed some stuff? And other stuff was really out there. So please, have an insight into my mind from three years ago. Friends, let us read my old, bad writing.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, nor Greek Mythology**

**The End**

**A Percabeth One-Shot**

**Percy**

It was a pleasant day at the beach. That is, before the two Olympians got there.

I had a nice and easy evening planned for me and Annabeth, Percabeth to the Aphrodite campers. Ugh. I hated that Olympian. And of course, it was  _her_  and her obnoxious boyfriend that messed things up. Or maybe they didn't.

I felt nervous. What if this goes wrong? What then? And how do I do it? Paul said to just relax and it'll come to you. In the last few year's, I've begun to accept Paul as my dad. I still see my real dad every year, but Paul seems more... Fatherly, I guess.

Anyways, we were sitting on the beach, enjoying a picnic. The giant war had ended five years ago, to this date. The Feast of Spes. A glorious and both terrible day for both camps. We were still rebuilding, as were the Romans. As Annabeth predicted, the Athena Parthenos healed the rift between the camps, but not before blood was shed. Among the fallen were Gwen, Butch, and Jason. He had sacrificed himself to save Piper against an army of Cyclopes led by Ma Gasket. As he died, the prophecy became clear to us all:

_**Seven half-bloods shall answer the call.** _

_**To storm or fire the world must fall.** _

_**An oath to keep with a final breath,** _

_**and foes bear arms to the doors of Death.** _

The oath was the promise to Piper that no one would die during the quest. That day, Leo took down Geia for his mom, for Jason, and for Calypso. Piper still blames herself for his death, but she has moved on. She joined RockHer, a clothing design company for girl rebels, like the way Thalia dresses. Leo rescued Calypso and they now own a machine shop in Houston, though he still comes to Camp every summer as a Forging Adviser. Frank and Hazel returned to Camp Jupiter and act as ambassadors between the two camps. Tension is still high between the two camps, and every year Octavian disrupts the Legion to warn of their impending doom from the Greeks. Nobody believes him anymore, luckily. Oddly enough, Ella and Tyson returned to camp and reside there in a house in the woods.

As for me and Annabeth... She moved into my apartment last year and everything is working out fine. We both have enough money to attend NYU, (Thank you Olympus!) and we are having a relatively peaceful time for demi-gods. Olympus has been rebuilt and there was no news from any other demigod camps. If there were Norse or Egyptian gods, I would freak.

We were enjoying the peacefulness and serenity of the beach. I noticed another couple sitting in the sand, but I didn't worry about them long. Other then them, it was just Annabeth and me. The lady starts walking towards us as the biker walks away. I am immediately in a trance from her beuety.  _Snap out of it,_ the logical part of my brain says.  _Only one person can do this to you._ Anger immediately courses through my veins.

"Lady Aphrodite," I say in a stern but polite tone. "Percy! Annabeth!" she exlaims. "Good to see you! By the way, I need a favor..." Annabeth's face quivers in fury. I'm positive mine does too. I try to calm down.

"Lady Aphrodite, how do I put this nicely... Not happening!" I yell. "Why not? I havent even said what the favor is." she pouts.

"Because you made our lives Tarturus on Earth!" I exlaim. It's probibly a trate of mine, but I infuriate a lot of gods. Ares, Mr. D, and now probibly Aphrodite. " Would you like me to explain to you why I cannot do this task for you?" "Yes..." mutters under her breath.

I lift my fingers as I count the problems she's given us. "First quest! We almost die because your boyfriend sends us to retrive your scarf, which you never even took back, from a trap set by Hephastus!" "Second Quest! Annabeth almost dies when she is hit by Polyphemus and I am almost turned into a hamster" I inwardly chuckle at the idea that I was mad at me getting turned into a hamster. I imagine everybody at Camp Half-Blood as gerbles.

"Third Quest! Annabeth and I take turns holding the sky and we both almost die under the wait! You also promise to make my love life  _interesting_!" "Fourth quest! You bring Rachel into the picture, I'm missing for a month on  _her_  island after causing Mount Saint Helens to erupt, and we boh almost are killed in the Battle of the Labrinth!" "Great Prophecy! You make me thnk I'm going to die and I try to do the noble thing and save the camp, while Annabeth is worried sick and Rachel comes in the middle of the war saying 'I'm not the hero'"

I don't stop, I'm on a roll. "Then there's the Prophecy of Sevenin which, my memory is wiped, I'm put in 'status' for a month, Annabeth almost kills herself trying to get information about my whereabouts, I save the Romans but not before almost dieing ten bajillion times and all is well." "But its NOT! Because Leo is possesed and fires on New Rome, essentionally causing a war, Octavian leads the war against the Argo II and we are almost killed  _again._ "

"Then, to top it all off, Annabeth has to go on this extreme solo quest, which nobody has survived, for like three million years, and I contently worry about her. She almost dies a hundrad time before we can get there to save her and even then, we both fall into Tartarus." I pause to take a breath and look at Annabeth. Her face is a mixture of arning and encouragement. And maybe a bit of happiness that the love goddess is finally getting told.

"In Tartarus we are almost killed by Arachne, Keli, Nyx, Akhlys, Geras, Arai, Eris, Gaea's army, and to top it all off, Tartarus himself! Both Bob and Damasen sacrified themselves to save us. Then we had thefinal battle, which I don't need to describe because you were there."

"And," I said feeling better. Insulting gods was a 'regular' for me. "You've inturupted something important." I say. Annabeth looked confused. Even though I've only seen that face a handful of times, Ithink it looks amazing. I look her directy in the eye as I reach into my pocket. "Annabeth Chase, we have done all of that. Together. And survived. We will be dimi-god legends. But I don't care about any of that." Tears start forming on her eyelids and I know I'm doing this right. Just like Paul said, it just comes naturally. Next, I look at Aphrodite, who seems to just be getting it, and has her jaw dropped. "I'm sorry. I thought you ruined this moment. But I couldn't get that all out without messing up." Tears start streaming out of her eyes as she notices what she's seeing. " Annabeth, the only thing I care about, is you. The only thing that I remembered at Camp Jupiter was you. You kept me going, through all of my quests, and I've kept _you_ going during all of yours. We were close, even before we were dating. And I now relize that I want you closer. So I need to ask you a question." I take out the box and open it. Inside is a ring, with two gems. One is a sea green. The other is light grey. I get on my knee. "Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" She immediately jumps in the air and squeels "Yes, yes, yes!"

"So that is the story of how, with a little help from Aunt Aphrodite, Daddy proposed to Mommy," says a father, looking down at his son and daughter. He can't help but think, when will they themselves be doing this, or getting proposed to? This question is put out of his mind as his wife comes in. "Did you tell them the story of your first quest again?" she asks. "No I told them the story of my Proposal. Ya' know, the one where Aphrodite butted in, and accidentelly  _helped_ me?" "Yeah I remember that night. Seven years..." she mused. " Well, at least you put Noah and Kate to sleep," she joked" "Yeah let's go to bed, I'm tierd." says the father. They leave to go to their room.

But as they go to sleep, the father looks at the sole picture in their room. It was a curious picture, for many reasons. For one it looks like it was taken at a camp, not in the city. For another, both people, one a boy and one a girl, aged around sixteen, had deadly weapos in there hands.

_Ah,_ the father thought.  _Memories._


End file.
